


Far From it

by theresnoreason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, web cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the first time you had done something like this.  Far from it.  It was practically a morning ritual at this point, specifically to match his.  After all, it wasn’t your fault Karkat was predictable in taking care of his sexual frustrations, insanely hot when he did it, and was in plain view of his webcam all at the same time, every evening and every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From it

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple of weeks back for the [kink meme.](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39135.html?thread=41313759#cmt41313759)

It wasn’t the first time you had done something like this. Far from it. It was practically a morning ritual at this point, specifically to match his. After all, it wasn’t your fault Karkat was predictable in taking care of his sexual frustrations, insanely hot when he did it, and was in plain view of his webcam all at the same time, every evening and every morning.

So, as you do every morning anymore, you slide into your computer chair, getting comfortable. One hand already on the inside of your thigh as your monitor wakes up with you. Headphones in place, volume up, and you are more than ready to get started. Rough, heavy breathing meets your ears seconds before you’re graced with the dim image of your best friend, pants slid partway down his thighs and a hand moving rhythmically and desperately in his boxers.

It won’t take too long at this point, you know, but long enough to get you off at least. Eyes roaming over the form of your friend on the screen, even in the dim lighting you can make out the expression under his dark hair, biting his lip as if it ever kept him from making any of those telltale noises of him reaching his peak, his shirt riding up to expose the faded brown skin of his stomach, washed out by the lighting let through by the admittedly crappy webcam he uses. You’re already palming and squeezing your own hardening cock through your underwear. You were never one to wear pants to bed, but even if you were, you would have quit long ago when these early morning viewings have become a thing.

His panting gradually fades into moans carried on his exhaled breaths, his back arching before he settles back against his mattress, mouth open and eyes screwed shut, almost resembling his signature scowl. One of his low, long, desperate moans blares in your ears deliciously, your own responding quiet hum of appreciation for the sight before you escaping from deep in your throat. You squeeze and stroke yourself, your hand picking up movement to match his, after a moment letting it dip beneath the waistband of your boxers to grasp your still stiffening length.

Just then, Karkat yanks angrily at his pants and underwear, his legs lifting to make it easier and you are graced with what is nearly a sob of frustration mingled with a whine of pleasure (not to mention a brief, but pretty decent view of his ass). Sure, the camera quality is crap, but even if those sounds were the only thing that came through, you can’t say you’d complain. You’re hard and you’re pumping your hand along your length fast and hard, your breathing ragged, almost a whisper compared to the start of the fevered chantings of “please” and “come on.” Of course it isn’t long before he kicks in with the colorful language and you’re still surprised his parents had never walked in on him.

One of his hands tangles in his dark hair and, for the briefest moment, he stares directly into the camera, his piercingly light eyes surrounded by a dark face gazing out from your screen and you know you’re close to blowing your load. His stare that felt focused on you, that sometimes you wished was on you, that you were making him need to jerk off that badly, was gone as quickly as it was there. His fingers tighten around his hair and his hips are jerking up into his hand.

He’s as good as done and so are you.

Head thrown back against your chair, you roll your hips into your hand, your breaths getting short as you approach your peak and…

“OH GOD, SOLLUX!”

You come hard on the spot with a moan, your name roared in your ears on a rough voice way too used to screaming in your face. Your head snaps to the screen, your blood running cold, your post orgasmic haze put on hold as you think you’ve somehow finally been caught. Karkat is still shuddering, still cumming when you look back to the screen and he insistently squeezes out all he’s got, your name on his lips.

You haven’t been caught, the slow, syrupy feel of your lingering orgasm allowed to return as you watch him fall back flat on the bed, his arms flopping to their sides. He looks embarrassed for calling out your name, for being spattered in his own fluids and he cannot be described as anything other than a hot mess when he slips off his shirt, cleaning himself off, and leaving the room surely to shower off the shame.

This isn’t the first time you’ve done this, and far, far from the last, but dammit if it doesn’t feel like the first time all over again.


End file.
